just a glimpse
by CBsbandwench
Summary: finally a look into why Zoroaster is the player that he likes to come off as . It will be a slow start . Leo follows the lines of why and lets his friend be in the sad end .
1. Chapter 1

Just a Glimpse

So nervous I posting this .

after watching the first season and part of the second , for every character , almost all of the characters they have shown you some kind of back story , almost a reasoning to why the character do what they do . One just sticks out Zoroaster , I feel he is a little bit older than Leo but I wondered why he just uses and ditches women the way he does. Makes no emotional connection with any except Vanessa, which even then he keeps her at arms length. so using my awesome imagination and the fact my friend looks just like Gregg Chillin , and I can sit and stare at him with him wondering why but never asking me. I came up with this. This is the first fanfic I have done on this show.

Disclaimer – I have no ties to this show other than the ideas in my head

Pulling the velvet hood closer to her face , she took a large gulp of air , wringed her hands nervously and took a few more steps into the building . She was more than nervous. The thought of coming back here into this building …. It almost made her vomit she was so nervous. Seeing a man's shadow made her jump. It was the middle of the morning and she knew no one but the Maestro would be there. He was the only one she was there to see.

The woman only took a few steps in when the older man stopped her.

"Class isn't until later if you are the model that was sent "Andrea informed her, not really looking at her. Until he heard her voice.

" I'm not here as a model Maestro ." she stepped closer the teacher ,and lowered her hood and locked eyes with him .

Andrea , recognized the woman and anger flared within his veins ,he put down the pick he was working with ,picked up a rag and wiped his hands .

"You, you certainly have nerve coming here. Andrea tried to steady his voice in case any one where to walk in.

" Andrea , I know what damage I left in my wake , but you and I both know I had to follow my family and leave . I couldn't have stayed and dishonor my family … I …."

Andrea , didn't let the woman finish her statement the anger he felt towards her was to great "You have NO idea what damage you did , none and dishonor your family ? that is laughable you are a fish merchants daughter , you my dear are very close to being no more than a common whore "

The statement that the older man made was almost as hurtful as the slap from a woman she never saw coming .

"Ahhh" she yelped as she reeled back a step.

"Vanessa, I ….."

Vanessa tried to grab the woman again. She had seen the woman walking into the building and became curious so she followed her. there was not much that made Vanessa angry , she had a good life , and an even better one since Leo helped her . But the fact the woman who tore apart her friends world with out so much as a good bye was too much for her to bear. She lunged for the older woman again and Andrea grabbed her.

"Vanessa stop, go set up the model room for me I'll take care of …of ... this …" he motioned to the other woman. Vanessa started to insult her in Italian as she walked away.

"Thank you Andréa"

" I didn't do it for you I rather not have to bury a corpse , and I don't think Leo would use you for study . " he hissed at her .

"I should think he would actually "the woman commented quietly "but that is no ones concern. I do have something that needs to be given to Zoroaster. I could not afford a lawyer to deliver it. Please see that he gets this "

Some thing in her voice made Andrea take a good look at the woman. She was older yes, but something looked off to him. Her eyes sunken in, her skin an off white and she looked like she was very thin.

" Shannon, as much as I should hate you , you don't look well are you in good health because I will not do as you wish only to tell anyone you died "

She only smiled sadly at him "please just give him that, my father is the one who told me to pass this information on. tell Vanessa I understand her hatred and it was good to see you " she turned to walk away pulling her hood back up to her face . Leaving Andrea worried and puzzled. He looked at the paper sealed in his hand and decided it would be for Leonardo to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

**It took me a while to get back into this enjoy;**

**Disclaimer I do not have any rights to Da Vinci's Demons.**

Andréa left the piece of paper on the work bench. He was not a hateful or ill wishing man, and as he watched the woman leave he noticed a slight limp and the sagging shoulder. Which had differed to the form she had when talking to him not minutes before?

"What did that whore want "Vanessa venomously asked as she re-entered the room.

"I do not know my dear, however I do feel we may have thrown some unnecessary anger her way" the older man tried to tell the furious red haired woman.

"I don't think so Andréa. Not after she broke Zoroaster when she left. She will never get my forgiveness" she huffed. "Anyway I can not wait for Leo any longer. please tell him I'll stop here before I go home tomorrow morning , so breakfast is on him " she informed the older artist as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

For the first time that day, Andréa found he alone. He looked over at the letter on the table. He was not a man who meddled in others lives. He tried to keep to himself. Da Vinci was the only exception. That boy was always getting into trouble. This instance though the letter pulled at him.

"Oh damn it all" he cursed himself and picked up the letter. There was no seal on the letter and that he was thankful for. Andréa lifted the letter and sat down; he turned it over in his hands for a moment before unfolding it and reading its contents.

Moments later Andréa please the letter back down on the table and rubbed his face with his hands. He now had no desire to pass on the letter. His heart was filled with a sadness even he had a hard time understanding.

His mind was jolted out of his thoughts by a familiar laugh. He turned to see the young man he taught and loved smiling from ear to ear.

"What has you in such a good mood "he asked the young man?

"I have finally figured out part of an equation that I was working on. Nico helped of course". Leonardo beamed. He noticed that while the older man was smiling something was wrong.

"What is the matter" Leo asked.

"What makes you think something is the matter, my dear boy "

"The fact that you did not ask me if young Nico is still alive and the look on your face is as if someone died" Leo responded. His eyes searched the room and the only thing he saw was a folded letter on the work bench.

"What is that?" he asked pointing at the letter as he started walking towards the bench.

"Leo" Andréa warned "I have to tell you something before you read that". He motioned for Leo to sit. However he was waved off.

'I rather stand"

"A woman came here looking for Zoroaster and left this letter".

"Who was this woman?" Leonardo's eyes widened with interest "Who would look for Zo, most of the women he is with do not know anything about him".

"Leo, it was Shannon" Andréa informed him.

A look of bewilderment spread over Leonardo's face and then was replaced with a look of disgust as his eyes darkened.


End file.
